KAMI MENGEJAR DAN MENCINTAI KALIAAAANNN!
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Sebuah fic dadakan /beneran/ karena terlalu syok melihat end-card AkaKuro di episode 13. Kali ini Mun, Himomo dan Hiai diam-diam mengintai TKP di mana Winter Cup diadakan, hanya demi... Berteriak tentang cinta absurdnya terhadap AkaKuro! /Gak tanggung jawab terhadap isinya/Warning inside


"Oi, beneran tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Iya tidak apa-apa, ayo lakukan sini! Sebentar lagi syuting episode 13 dimulai!"

Dua cowok dengan outfit yang berbeda, terlihat bergumam dengan wajah merah begitu selesai membaca _print-out_ naskah dialog dan juga aksinya. Setelah dipanggil oleh produser yang nistanya tidak ketulungan, mereka lalu meninggalkan gym tersebut dan bersiap untuk _shooting_.

_Semoga beneran tidak apa-apa…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ KAMI MENGEJAR DAN MENCINTAI KALIAAAANNN!**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ :**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC banget, agak AU (?), banyak kenistaan, AkaKuro menderita dikejar-kejar setan (?) dll dst dsb

_A/N _ (**Himomo**) : *nyebur ke kolam renang sambil lambai-lambaikan baju piyamanya*

_A/N _(**Hiai**) : *di-_shoot_ ke angkasa sambil masang wajah super bahagia*

_A/N _(Mun) : *joget-joget kayak orang gila*

_A/n _(Narrator) : … Sudah deh, selamat membaca. Tiga makhluk di atas sedang dalam status gak bisa diraih (?), karena _end-card _episode 13 itu lho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk…" ujar satu dari mereka berdua sambil melirik empat-coret-tiga makhluk yang ke-_gap _sedang berteriak-teriak gila tidak karuan yang ternyata berada di TKP yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Sudah, ayo. Daiki dan kawan-kawan sedang menanti kita di depan."

Si surai merah membara dan surai biru langit musim panas itu lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju pintu masuk gym tempat Winter Cup dilaksanakan. Di sana, semua tokoh utama dalam anime yang terkenal ini sudah berkumpul dan menanti kemunculan dua tokoh sentral tersebut.

Si surai biru malam itu lantas berkata dengan jengkel, "Kalian berdua gak denger omongan Pak Produser, duh. Udah kami tunggu-tunggu nih."

"Kurokocchi~~~ Kise nggak rela kalo kau melakukan photses sama itu Akashicchi-_ssu_~~~~" Si surai kuning yang manja, langsung menerjang yang termu–eh maksudnya terimut di anime ini.

"Kise-kun… Hentikan… A-Apa?"

CKRIS.

Si surai pirang yang bernama Kise ini langsung mingkem begitu mendengar suara gunting mengapit-apit udara dengan sadisnya. Kise lalu mundur dan memasang wajah benar-benar _crybaby_, sedangkan si surai biru malam itu langsung mengomeli anak ayam (?) yang menangis buaya tersebut.

Pak Produser yang melihat keberisikan mereka berempat, lalu berusaha meleraikannya, "Sudah, sudah, Akashi-san, Kuroo-san, Kise-san, dan Aomine-san! Sudah… Nah, kalian dengar kan apa yang baru saja Bapak katakan?"

"Maaf Pak, kami tidak konsen tadi, kan Bapak kasih kami naskah dialog…" Akashi, si surai merah membara itu, mengangkat tangan kanannya ke Pak Produser.

"Ah iya. Sebentar Bapak ulangi. Aomine-san, Kise-san, Midorima-san dan Murasakibara-san nantinya berdiri di tangga itu, terus Akashi-san nantinya keluar dari sini ke tangga itu. Kuroko-san, kau nantinya pura-pura tidak sadar kalau Furihata mengikutimu, kalau kau sadar, jangan beri reaksi terhadap kejadian itu. Kagami-san akan datang dari arah sana ke dekat tangga itu, mengerti?" Pak Produser menjelaskan prosedurnya dengan tegas.

"Yaaaaa!" sahut semua tokoh utama serempak.

"Bagus. Nah, ambil posisi!"

Semua tokoh utama langsung bubar, kecuali Akashi dan… Kuroko. Pak Produser yang baru _ngeh_ kalau Kuroko belum juga ambil posisi, lalu bertanya dengan heran, "Ada apa? Cepat nih, kita gak punya waktu banyak."

Kuroko lalu bertanya dengan nada heran, "Emmm… Tadi Kise-kun bilang kalau ada photses. Katanya kali ini dengan aku dan Akashi-kun. Benarkah itu, Pak Produser?"

*smirk*

Akashi dan Kuroko menyadari perubahan wajah Pak Produser. Dari wajah serius berubah menjadi sangat… Nista sekali. Pak Produser lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dan mengambil napas sebentar. Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri, Pak Produser lalu berkata dengan super nista, "Untuk episode ini, benar sekali. Kalian berdua akan melakukan photses–."

"KYAAAHHHH! ! ! !"

Sontak saja mereka bertiga mendengar suara sorakan yang berasal dari semak-semak. Pak Produser langsung menyuruh orangnya untuk mengecek semak-semak itu, dan ternyata tidak ada orang di sana. Selagi orang-orangnya sedang mencari sumber suara itu, Pak Produser lalu meneruskannya, "Ya, kalian akan melakukan photses–."

"SO SWEEEEEETTT! ! ! ! ! KAWIN AJA SONOOOOOO! AKASHI-SAMA, KAWINI KUROKO-KUN / KUROCHIN / TETSU-KUN SONOOOOO!"

CKLIK.

Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum mistis. _Kapan-kapan kupikirkan adegan kawin-kawinan itu._

_Akashi, nista sekali pikiranmu. Tapi saya-uhuk-maksudnya mewakili Tiga Serangkai (?) yang lagi gila, setuju deh._

Kuroko hanya bisa memasang wajah pucat pasi. _Aku masih sayang nyawaku…_

Pak Produser tambah kesal.

"Nanti sore in–."

"PELUK AJA DIA, AKASHI-SAMA! PELUK! NANTI DI PHOTSES KAMI BURU KALIAN! ! ! !"

CKRIS.

Pak Produser cengo.

Akashi dengan nekat dan segala tetek bengek Emperorisme-nya memeluk Kuroko yang makin memucat saja wajahnya sambil melempari gunting kesayangannya ke semak-semak yang dekat dengan gym itu. Pak Produser dan semua bawahan Pak Produser hanya bisa facepalm dan ada pula yang ngeri dengan tatapan Akashi yang benar-benar seperti titisan _hannya_.

"Semua fans AkaKuro, **harap benar-benar bersabar**. Nanti abis photses kami akan melakukan adegan ***PIIIIPPP*** dan ***PIIIIIPPP***, jadi dimohon untuk **benar-benar bersabar**. Mengerti? Sekarang, pulanglah ke dunia kalian." Akashi dengan tenangnya memperingatkan makhluk-makhluk gaje yang ke-_gap_ sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"E-Eh? Ta-Tapi gak ada orang di situ–."

"Anda sekalian tidak bisa melihatnya, karena mereka berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dengan kita. Nah, **pulanglah** dan tolong untuk **benar-benar** bersabar." Akashi menjawabnya sambil memberi deathglare paling mematikan terbaiknya ke makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas yang sedang bersembunyi di sana.

_Dia mengucapkan kata 'benar-benar' itu tiga kali… Ta-Tapi…_

Suara itu perlahan menghilang, berterima kasihlah kepada Akashi yang sangat sadistis tersebut.

Salah satu bawahan Pak Produser yang masih mencari sumber dari teriakan tidak awesome itu, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang ditinggalkan di dalam semak-semak itu. Ia lalu mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah secarik kertas itu, dan membacanya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Antara ngeri dan kagum dengan isi secarik kertas itu.

"Ada apa, Makoto?" tanya Pak Produser penasaran.

"I-Ini…"

Makoto, salah satu bawahan Pak Produser, lalu berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Pak Produser. Ia lalu berkata dengan lirih, "Ini… Ada pesan untuk Akashi-san dan Kuroko-san… Mau saya bacakan isinya, _minna-tachi_?"

"Bacain saja." jawab Akashi enteng.

_Kok aku merasakan feeling yang buruk… Ada apa ini…_ Kuroko mendadak menyadari adanya aura sangat nista yang menghinggapi daerah sekitar mereka.

Makoto lalu menelan ludah, dan meneruskannya, "Ahem… **Untuk Akashi-sama dan Kurochin / Tetsuchin / Tetsu-kun / Kuroko-kun. Kami akan sangat menantikan **_**endcard**_** kalian berdua. Mau peluk kek apa gitu, yang penting ada kalian berdua! Dan selanjutnya, kami akan tagih video *PIIIIP* *PIIIIPP*-nya kalian. PS: nanti disebarkan di forum AkaKuro, jangan khawatir. Jasa kalian berdua akan kami kenang selalu. Heuheuheuheu~**"

Pak Produser bertambah facepalm.

Kuroko brb ke toilet, ternyata ia mual-mual karena tidak tahan terhadap aura nista dan super hitam milik fans AkaKuro yang mengalahkan deathglare milik Akashi. _Baru tahu aku kalau fans AkaKuro ternyata senista dan sefujo/fudan/fujodanshi seperti ini…_

"Tentu saja, untuk Tetsuya apapun akan kulakukan." Wajah Akashi mendadak bling-bling.

_Ngaca kek sana, Akashi-san_, batin para awak syuting ini ngeri-ngeri kagum dengan perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Akashi. Jarang-jarang sang Emperor yang songongnya minta ampun meski cakep ini bisa membuat ekspresi bling-bling seperti itu. Kalau Kise, lain cerita nih.

"Su-Sudah deh. Ayo balik ke TKP syuting! Kita benar-benar tidak punya waktu!" ujar Pak Produser berupaya memecahkan suasana mencekam seperti ini.

Syuting episode 13 itu berujung omelan kasar nan tidak berperikemanusiaannya Aomine, tangisan buaya Kise, celotehan Oha-Asa-nya Midorima, suara berisik Murasakibara yang memakan _snack_ favoritnya, celaan maut dan tiada duanya Kagami, tuduhan tidak manusiawinya Momoi dan sejumlah reaksi yang berbeda dari segenap karakter KuroBasu menghadapi pengumuman keren-coret-tidakberguna itu.

Dan begitu photses tiba…

.

.

.

Gedung tempat photses-nya hancur sudah, akibat dari serbuan tidak terduga dari klub fans AkaKuro.

"Gini tuh ya, KAMI MENGEJAR DAN MENCINTAI KALIAAAAAANNNNN! ! ! !" teriak semua fans AkaKuro dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Benar-benar haris yang fantastis.

Akashi sendiri justru menikmati hal tersebut, selama Tetsuya Kuroko yang dicintainya mati-matian berada di tangan dan dalam jangkauannya. _Semua yang berani merebut Kuroko Tetsuya dariku, harus melewati mayatku. Pada dasarnya, ini kan pertarungan final antara antagonis (aku) dengan protagonist (Tetsuya). Ah, aku __**benar-benar**__ menikmati ini~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End− *digaplok* ]**


End file.
